Pembantuku Super Seme
by Nene Zura' no Uchikaze
Summary: Summary : Gimana jadinya kalau tiba-tiba saja Naruto didatangi pemuda tampan bin ganteng yang mengaku sebagai pembantunya... Whattt, PEMBANTU...AU, Typo, OOC, Gaje, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !


Pembantuku Super Seme

**Summary :** . AU, Typo, OOC, Gaje, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !

**Pairing** : SasuNaru *Sasuke x Naruto* ^^

**Disclaimer** : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre** : Romance/Humor

**Rated** : T+ ...gak sanggup bikin M ^^

**Warning** : Yaoi !

Naruto : 18 tahun.

Sasuke : 21 tahun.

.

.

Naruto POV.

'Hai, namaku Namikaze Naruto. Kalian pasti sudah mengenalku bukan? Yap, aku memang anak bungsu dari Namikaze Minato, pemilik Namikaze Group yang merupakan salah satu perusahaan paling sukses di Jepang. Aku juga anak dari Uzumaki Kushina pemilik butik ternama yang rancangannya tersebar ke hampir seluruh pelosok dunia. Yah, tapi beginilah aku. Karena hidupku yang terlalu dimanjakan hampir semua pekerjaan rumah sama sekali tak pernah aku sentuh, semua pekerjaan dikerjakan oleh para maid dirumahku. Sayangnya dua minggu ini para maid dirumahku tengah berlibur, dan kini disinilah aku menunggu orang suruhan ayah yang katanya akan menggantikan para maid-maidku, dikamar berukuran cukup luas bernuansa cerah dengan barbagai barang-barang super canggih yang mungkin hanya keluarga Namikaze yang mampu membelinya. Yah, mungkin.'

Tok...Tok...Tok...

Terdengar suara ketukan dari arah pintu utama membuatku mau tak mau segera beranjak dari ranjang menuju kaca rias, sejenak aku terdiam melihat pantulan diriku dicermin. Terlihat seorang pemuda dengan mata sebiru laut dan rambut sesendu senja tengah menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman puas dan itulah aku Namikaze Naruto.

Tok...Tok...Tok...

Terdengar lagi suara ketukan pintu, kali ini terdengar lebih keras. Sambil menggerutu aku segera bergegas membukakan pintu melihat siapa gerangan yang mengetuk pintu.

"Iya, sebentar!" ucapku lantang sebari menarik gagang pintu.

Aku mematung saat melihat wajah pria berambut raven dengan mata sekelam malam tepat lima senti jaraknya dari wajahku, sontak wajahku memerah seketika. Apalagi wajahnya yang sangat-sangat tampan membuat jantungku berdebar lebih kencang dari biasanya. Tanpa sadar aku bergerak mendekat saat mencium wangi maskulin dari tubuhnya. "Oh, rasanya aku ingin mencium wanginya lebih dan lebih dalam dari ini!" ucapku sebari menutup mata menikmati wangi yang melekat pada tubuh pria yang sama sekali tak kukenal ini.

"Permisi!"

Sebuah suara tiba-tiba saja mengagetkanku sontak aku membuka mataku. Deg, tuhan... matanya mengapa rasanya mata tajam itu sangat dekat denganku seolah ingin menelanku kedalam belenggunya.

"Maaf, bisa anda menyingkir sedikit dari tubuhku. Um, ini terlalu dekat !" ucapnya dengan pandangan lurus sama sekali tak menunjukkan ekpresi apapun dari wajahnya.

Tersadar dari pikiranku, langsung saja aku mengambil jarak dari pria raven di depanku ini. "Kau, siapa?" tanyaku setelah menetralisirkan detak jantungku yang jauh dari kata normal.

"Perkenalkan saya Uchiha Sasuke. Saya orang suruhan Tuan Minato untuk menggantikan semua pekerjaan dirumah ini selama dua minggu kedepan dan saya juga yang akan mengurus Tuan Muda selama Tuan Minato dan Nyonya Kushina berada di Korea !" ucapnya masih dengan raut wajah tak berekpresi itu.

"Oh, kau boleh masuk Sasuke!" ucapku dengan senyum lima jari. 'Sasuke Uchiha. Hmm, kau akan menjadi sangat menarik sayang !' lanjutku dengan seringai imut (?) dibibirnya.

"Kamarmu, ada disebelah kamarku Sasuke. Sekarang kau bisa beristirahat dan sore nanti kau boleh memulai pekerjaanmu !"

"Hn. Terima kasih!" ujar Sasuke sebari membungkuk.

"Ya. Sama-sama." Jawabku dengan senyuman manisnya.

Saat aku berjalan menuju kamar, aku dapat merasakan Sasuke berjalan juga untuk memasuki kamarnya. Kulirik sedikit wajah tampannya. "Heh, cepat atau lambat kau akan menjadi milikku Sasuke. Pasti !" pikirku setelah memastikan Sasuke memasuki kamarnya.

Naruto and POV.

)))0000(((

"Ugghhrrr... Sasuke. Hihihi, harus aku akui ayah memang paling TOP deh, kalau masalah yang seperti ini. Aneh, walau dilihat dari sisi mana pun kok dia tetap terlihat keren yah, bibir merahnya sangat pas dengan wajah tegas nan tampannya itu, badan atletisnya itu lho ughhh, ehm... menurutku sangat sexy. Akh, aku bisa gila ini, masa hanya dengan memandangnya saja pikiranku sudah kacau balau Teme.

Sasuke yang tengah sibuk membersihkan inci demi inci (Babu mode-on *Plakked*) rumah Namikaze ini sayangnya tidak menyadari kehadiran Naruto putra bungsu Namikaze Minato yang sedari tadi diam-diam mengintipnya dibalik tembok.

"Harus apa yah, untuk menarik perhatiannya?" pikir pemuda Namikaze ini dan akhirnya setelah sekian lama berpikir sebuah ide terbesit dalam benak Naruto.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa... !" sebuah teriakan sukses mengagetkan Sasuke yang masih sibuk bergulat dengan inci demi inci rumah Namikaze ini, sayang kan jika barang berharga milik Namikaze ini lecet-lecet -?- gak jelas.

Sasuke berbalik mencari asal suara nyaring tadi dan betapa terkejutnya Sasuke saat mendapati Naruto dengan darah dibagian kepalanya, rupanya tuan mudanya ini baru saja tepeleset dari tangga. Dengan cekatan Sasuke segera menggendong pemuda Namikaze didepannya menuju kamar bernuansa orange milik pemuda yang kini tengah ada dalam gendongannya. Dibaringkannya Naruto ke ranjang berukuran king lalu diambilnya kotak P3K tak jauh dari tempatnya berada kemudian mulai membersihkan luka pada bagian kepala pemuda Namikaze ini, setelah membersihkan lukanya Sasuke mengambil selimut untuk menyelibuti tubuh pemuda Namikaze itu. Sayangnya niatnya terhenti saat melihat betapa indahnya tubuh pemuda Namikaze didepannya ini, apa lagi dengan pakaian yang dikenakannya kini sungguh sangat memperlihatkan keindahan tubuhnya yang sukses membuat Sasuke menelan ludah. Atasan yang longgar sehingga memperlihatkan jelas leher jejangnya dan bawahan 20cm diatas lutut.

"Enggg...!" Sasuke semakin menelan dulah mendengar erangan dari pemilik wajah tan yang merona ini, hanya dengan mendengar erangannya saja dapat membuat tubuh Sasuke menegang apalagi...

"Ahhhh...!" Sekalagi pemirsa wajah Sasuke kini wajah benar-benar memerah mendengar desahan Naruto, dengan cepat ia menyelimuti butuh mungil anak majikannya ini dan bergegas meninggalkan tempat yang membuatnya semakin gerah meninggalkan Naruto yang tengah menyeringai puas dalam tidurnya, Good Sasuke Uchiha benar-benar telah tertipu oleh bayolan aneh yang dibuat oleh Naruto.

Untung saja Sasuke segera meninggalkan kamar Naruto, apa jadinya nanti jika Sasuke tetap bertahan mendengar desahan-desahan yang meluncur dari bibir manis Naruto. Jujur Sasuke sendiri mengakui betapa indahnya ciptaan tuhan yang satu ini, wajah tan dengan hiasan dua permata biru dan tiga goresan dipipi, tubuh yang sangat dekat dengan kata sexy dan sangat pas tidak terlalu besar dan tidak berlalu kecil tapi cukup untuk menggoda iman Sasuke Uchiha. Gahhhh, kali ini Sasuke benar-benar harus melakukan pembersihan otak seminggu sekali, kalau perlu Sasuke harus mengadakan razia mesum diotaknya.

)))0000(((

Pagi-pagi sekali Sasuke sudah rajin memulai pekerjaannya, tugas pertamanya adalah untuk membangunkan tuan mudanya. Yah, karena ini hari senin sudah kewajiban Naruto yang masih belajar dibangku SMA memulai aktivitasnya seperti biasa.

Dengan hati-hati Sasuke membuka pintu kamar milik tuan mudanya yang ternyata masih terlelap dengan damainya dalam tidurnya, Sasuke tersenyum melihat betapa polosnya wajah anak majikannya ini saat terlelap ingin sekali rasanya Sasuke mencubit kedua pipi merona milik pemuda Namikaze ini.

"Tuan muda. Sekarang sudah jam enam kurang, anda tidak ingin terlambat datang kesekola...?" bisik Sasuke lembut ditelinga Naruto, sayangnya belum selesai sasuke menjalan tugas pertama dipagi harinya, dirinya sudah keburu ditarik oleh tangan mungil milik anak majikannya itu sehingga dengan sengaja ataupun tidak kini posisi Sasuke berada diatas tubuh Naruto tetapi posisi itu tak bertahan lama hingga Naruto memutar butuhnya sehingga kini posisi berubah menjadi kebalikannya, Sasuke dibawah dan Naruto diatasnya.

"Enggg...!" Naruto mengerang masih dengan mata terpejam tangannya dengan sigap mencoba menelusuri dada bidang Sasuke sukses membuat pemiliknya membelakak seketika. Kakinya tak jauh beda kini naik turun mencoba menggesekkan benda apa yang menonjol diantara selangkangan Sasuke membuat pemiliknya menjadi merah padam.

"Um, tuan muda ini sudah keterlaluan ahhhh...!" Sasuke sudah tak kuat lagi menahan desahan yang ingin keluar dari mulutnya hingga pada akhirnya Naruto membuka matanya melihat apa yang ada dibawahnya.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, maaf Sasuke. Kalau pagi-pagi seperti ini, aku memang biasanya lepas kendali!" ucapnya sebari beranjak dari tubuh Sasuke dan dengan segera memasanga tampang menyesal.

"Hn. Tak apa, saya tunggu anda segera diruang makan!" katanya sesegera mungkin meninggalkan kamar panas itu lagi. "Dobe!" umpatnya saat kakinya sudah tak lagi memijak lantai kamar tuan mudanya.

"Hehe, kau lucu Sasuke dan aku puas bisa mendengar desahan sexymu itu Sasuke!" ucap Naruto dengan seringai imut -?- dibibirnya.

Untuk kedua kalinya Sasuke terjebak oleh bayolan konyol Naruto, ide-ide gila Naruto lama-lama bisa membuat Sasuke menjadi gila karena dihantui oleh ke-imutan -?- Naruto dan satu lagi, Sasuke baru saja mendapatkan sebuah pelajaran dipagi harinya... -Naruto itu bisa tiba-tiba 'ganas' dipagi hari-

'Bersambung...'

Huhu, maafkan Zura karena kali ini membuat pic super-deper geje bin ajain n'pendek ini T.T mohon maklum readers semua Zura emang kurang berbakat dasar Zura no Nene T.T

Pokokknya...

**Please Read and Review _(-'.'-)_**


End file.
